Gabranth/Other appearances
Series appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Gabranth appears representing ''Final Fantasy XII, and plays as a special character, assumed to oppose Shantotto. He has little influence on the story, being an extra character as well as the only one from Final Fantasy XII, appearing only once in the main storyline. In the bonus storyline Distant Glory, Gabranth is the guardian of a hellish dimension where warriors slain in the cycle of conflict are entrapped when they perish. The player's character is trapped in the dimension as well and fights to escape, Gabranth taunting them and telling them of his disgrace as they battle their way to the gateway out of the dimension. Gabranth battles the player to determine if they truly deserve the right to live or not. His alternate outfit is a black palette swap based on his artwork by Yoshitaka Amano. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gabranth reappears as a Warrior of Chaos in the prequel to ''Dissidia Final Fantasy alongside all the other characters from the original. His role in the previous game is expanded on; Gabranth took part in a previous cycle of war and fought Shantotto with the intent to kill Cosmos and end the wars, but failed. At a later cycle, desperate to escape, Gabranth threw himself into the Interdimensional Rift, eventually surfacing as the guardian of the aforementioned hell dimension. In the storyline "Confessions of the Creator," an optional gateway named "Land of the Stolen Crown" leads to Gabranth as a reenactment of his Distant Glory storyline from the first Dissidia. Gabranth's third outfit is based on his disguise as Basch, used when he assassinated King Raminas in Final Fantasy XII. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Gabranth appears as an enemy being referred to as "Judge" during Battle Music Sequences. Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Pictlogica Final Fantasy Gabranth appears as a playable character. PFF Gabranth Illust.png|Gabranth's illustration. PFF Gabranth.png|Gabranth's sprite. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gabranth is an ally and a summonable Legend. He is depicted in his ''Final Fantasy XII default outfit. His EX ability is Enrage. Ability Cards= FFAB Innocence - Gabranth SR.png|Innocence (SR). FFAB Innocence - Gabranth STR SR.png|Innocence (SR STR version). FFAB Judgment - Gabranth SR.png|Judgment (SR). FFAB Sentence - Gabranth SR.png|Sentence (SR). FFAB Innocence - Gabranth SR+.png|Innocence (SR+). FFAB Judgment - Gabranth SR+.png|Judgment (SR+). FFAB Sentence - Gabranth SR+.png|Sentence (SR+). FFAB Enrage - Gabranth SSR.png|Enrage (SSR). FFAB Execution - Gabranth SSR.png|Execution (SSR). FFAB Hatred - Gabranth SSR.png|Hatred (SSR). FFAB Vortex of Judgment - Gabranth SSR.png|Vortex of Judgment (SSR). FFAB Enrage - Gabranth SSR+.png|Enrage (SSR+). FFAB Hatred - Gabranth SSR+.png|Hatred (SSR+). FFAB Vortex of Judgment - Gabranth SSR+.png|Vortex of Judgment (SSR+). |-|Legend Cards= FFAB Circle of Judgement - Gabranth Legend SR.png|Circle of Judgment (SR). FFAB Innocence - Gabranth Legend SR.png|Innocence (SR). FFAB Circle of Judgement - Gabranth Legend SR+.png|Circle of Judgment (SR+). FFAB Innocence - Gabranth Legend SR+.png|Innocence (SR+). FFAB Enrage - Gabranth Legend SSR.png|Enrage (SSR). FFAB Hatred - Gabranth Legend SSR.png|Hatred (SSR). FFAB Judgment - Gabranth Legend SSR.png|Judgment (SSR). FFAB Sentence - Gabranth Legend SSR.png|Sentence (SSR). FFAB Vortex of Judgment - Gabranth Legend SSR.png|Vortex of Judgment (SSR). FFAB Enrage - Gabranth Legend SSR+.png|Enrage (SSR+). FFAB Hatred - Gabranth Legend SSR+.png|Hatred (SSR+). FFAB Judgment - Gabranth Legend SSR+.png|Judgment (SSR+). FFAB Sentence - Gabranth Legend SSR+.png|Sentence (SSR+). FFAB Vortex of Judgment - Gabranth Legend SSR+.png|Vortex of Judgment (SSR+). ''Final Fantasy Artniks Gabranth appears as an obtainable card. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Gabranth is a playable character and a boss. He could initially be recruited during the Challenge Event Blade of Vengeance as the First Time Reward for completing the event's Dreadnought ''Leviathan stage on Classic difficulty. ;Assessment Gabranth is a Judge Magister whose combat role is Physical Defense. Gabranth is a perfect tank, if not for his dreadful Resistance and abysmal Speed scores. Still, he is a formidable attacker with a modest range of combat support skills and can easily stand in for his twin brother if desired. He can also draw on the powers of darkness where Basch cannot, and as such has the potential to deliver crushing blows unto foes at the expense of his own life force. ;Stats ;Record Spheres ;Abilities Gabranth can use White Magic abilities up to rarity rank 4, Combat abilities up to rarity rank 5, Knight abilities up to rarity rank 4, and Darkness abilities up to rarity rank 5. His default Soul Break is Circle of Judgement, which at the expense of one Soul Gauge segment deals two physical attacks to one target, and temporarily raises the user's Defense a small amount. Upon breaking Gabranth's initial level cap, the player will acquire the Record Materia Icy Veins, which allows the wielder to raise darkness damage by a small amount. ;Equipment Gabranth can equip the following weapon types: daggers, swords, katanas, axes, hammers, spears, and fists. He can equip the following armor types: shields, hats, helms, light armor, heavy armor, and bracers. He can equip accessories. FFRK Blade of Vengeance JP.png|Japanese event banner. FFRK Blade of Vengeance Event.png|Global event banner. FFRK Judge Gabranth FFXII.png|Boss sprite. FFRK Gabranth sprites.png|Set of Gabranth's sprites. FFRK Gabranth MC.png|Gabranth's Memory Crystal. FFRK Gabranth MCII.png|Gabranth's Memory Crystal II. ''Mobius Final Fantasy Judge Gabranth appears as a sub-boss as well as the final boss of the FFXII: Sky Pirate of Light event. His avatar shows him wearing the Judge's armor and helm and is equipped with his dual swords as per his appearance in ''Final Fantasy XII. When fighting him, he will be buffed with several stat boosting skills at the start of the battle. If the player does not defeat him in time upon staggering him, he has a chance to fully heal himself to prolong the fight. In the summon shop, Judge Gabranth is one of the very rare 5 star job cards available for summon during the Final Fantasy XII event. His card has the dual sword icon—the attacker class. Gabranth's card icon shows him with his helmet on, and when the player is using his job card, the player changes to Gabranth's avatar by default. The player can also choose to change his appearance, where the player will not be wearing the helmet but still wears his iconic armor with the Arcadian Empire's logo on the cape. However, the avatar will depict the original player avatar's face and white hair instead of Gabranth's face and golden hair. Upon unlocking Judge Gabranth as a job card, the player also gains access to his 2 star dual sword. The player can still use Gabranth's dual sword even if the player changes to a different attacker job card that can use a dual sword. Judge Gabranth is automatically fully equipped with Tier 2 stats, making a huge bonus for players who are still unlocking bonus stats. Most of his Tier 3 and 4 stats are unlocked by Fire, Water, Light and particularly Dark seeds. By default, Judge Gabranth is able to generate the Fire, Water and Wind skill power in battle. However, he is one of the rare jobs where the player can choose to use an alternate combination of Fire, Wind and Light elements in the job menu. On top of that, he is one of the rare jobs to have 5 turns in battle by default, and can be further boosted by support cards as well as the player's pet to up to 9 turns. Mobius Judge Magister Job Card.jpg|Judge Magister job card. Mobius Gabranth Mandragoras Collab.png|Gabranth and the Mandragoras. Mobius Gabranth Mandragoras Collab 2.png|Gabranth and the Mandragoras. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gabranth is depicted in both his ''Final Fantasy XII and Dissidia Final Fantasy forms. A card of Gabranth's manikin in Dissidia, the Warrior of Antiquity, also appears. His cards are earth-elemental. 3-054U Gabranth.jpg|Trading card of Gabranth's render. GabranthDissidia TCG.png|Trading card of Gabranth in Dissidia. Gabranth EX-Mode TCG.png|Trading card of EX Mode Gabranth in Dissidia. FF TCG Gabranth Manikin.jpg|Trading card of the Warrior of Antiquity. Gabranth TCG.png|Trading card of Gabranth's render in Dissidia 012. ''Triple Triad Gabranth appears on Triple Triad cards in the version playable via ''Final Fantasy Portal App. 249a Gabranth.png| 249b Gabranth.png| 249c Gabranth.png| Guest appearances To date, Gabranth has not made key guest appearances in other games. Category:Final Fantasy XII non-player character other appearances